Taiki
by youngielou
Summary: Sakura dan Naruto akhirnya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Pertemuan yang membuat masalah baru muncul.Semi-Canon. OOC. Typo.  Chapter 3 Finally Apdet! RnR pliss...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Chara Naruto and Naruto's belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

** Taiki belongs to Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

**Rated : T **

**Pair : Sakura H & ? (Still Secret)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort**

**Warning : Two POV, OOC, Typo, Abal, dll**

**Nekat sekali ya saia ini, Love is Pain aja baru chapter 2 udah bikin fic multichapter lain. Sebenarnya saia sangat mengharapkan review setelah Love is Pain saia apdet, ternyata belum ada.. Hiksss… Yaudah deh..**

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke berencana menyerang Konoha dengan Tim Hebi. Namun, entah kenapa ia memikirkan Sakura, satu-satunya orang yang takkan diserangnya, yang kini kian dekat dengan Naruto. Cinta segitiga diantara ketiga sahabat pun dimulai setelah Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyerang para tetua Konoha.**

**Taiki**

**Chapter 1**

**Sasuke's POV**

Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Hari dimana aku membunuh kakakku, Itachi. Penyesalan karena ketidaktahuan ku akan kebenaran. Para tetua Konoha keparat! Itachi sudah banyak berkorban untuk kedamaian mereka.

Mereka bisa tidur nyenyak dan makan-makan saat Itachi harus berpura-pura di hadapan Akatsuki. Mereka bisa tertawa saat mendengar lelucon saat Itachi harus melawan perasaannya sendiri, dengan membunuh seluruh klan Uchiha. Kecuali aku.

Aku bersumpah. Di hadapan Itachi, akan kuhancurkan Konoha. Akan kuhancurkan semuanya! Kecuali dia.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Sakura's POV**

Rumah sakit tampak lengang hari ini. Hanya ada beberapa ANBU dan jounin yang terluka sepulang misi. Rasanya kontras sekali dengan sebulan yang lalu saat Akatsuki menyerang Konoha. Banyak ANBU, jounin, chunin, dan genin yang terluka. Bahkan banyak diantara mereka yang menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di hadapanku.

Aku adalah Sakura Haruno. Medic-nin yang cukup diandalkan di Konoha. Ini karena aku belajar dari Tsunade baa-chan. Medic-nin paling terkenal di seantero Negara Hi.

"Haa… Membosankan sekali ya, Sakura"Ino menghela napas bosan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Justru bagus kan kalau rumah sakit sepi. Itu berarti sedikit orang yang sakit"gumamku sambil membuka jendela kantorku.

Ino duduk di mejaku yang penuh kertas-kertas hasil pemeriksaan pasien. "Ino-pig, turun dari mejaku!"ujarku kesal. Bisa-bisa berantakan mejaku itu. Untuk mempunyai kantor ini kan aku harus belajar dengan giat dan keras dengan Tsunade baa-chan.

"Kau galak sekali, Jidat!"Ino langsung turun dari mejaku dan menghambur pergi keluar dari kantorku. Kudengar ia meneriakkan kata-kata Jidat galak.

Aku menghempaskan diriku ke bangku empuk yang terletak di belakang mejaku. Aku lelah sekali. Meski rumah sakit sepi, masih ada banyak tugas yang dibebankan Tsunade baa-chan padaku.

Mataku tiba-tiba terpaku pada sebuah bingkai foto yang ada di mejaku. Bingkai foto itu tertutup karena kujatuhkan untuk menutupi foto yang ada di dalam bingkai itu.

Perlahan-lahan aku meraih bingkai foto itu. Aku mengusap-usap kaca bingkainya yang telah tertutup debu setelah sekian lama. Rasanya hatiku seperti ditusuk-tusuk saat melihat foto itu. Seharusnya bingkai foto itu kubuang sejak lama.

Aku bangkit dari bangkuku. Dengan menggenggam bingkai foto itu di tangan. Aku menghampiri jendela besar di kantorku.

Ketika aku berada di balkonnya, aku menghela napas. Mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku dan melempar bingkai foto itu. Bingkai foto itu terhempas jauh, menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku terduduk lemas di balkon dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

**End of Sakura's POV**

**Normal POV**

"Aww! Sial!" Suara teriakan Suigetsu yang sedang berenang dekat air terjun membuat Sasuke, Karin dan Juugo yang sedang mengatur strategi di pinggir air terjun menoleh kaget.

"Hei,bodoh! Jangan tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu! Kau membuat kami kaget!"Karin berteriak kesal ke arah Suigetsu yang tengah mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku, wanita pemarah! Salahkan orang yang melemparkan bingkai foto tolol ini ke kepalaku! Aduh, sakit sekali!"Suigetsu melempar bingkai foto itu ke arah Sasuke, yang langsung dengan gesit menangkapnya.

Sasuke menatap bingkai foto itu. Ia terdiam sesaat. Lalu menghancurkan bingkai foto itu dengan kusanaginya.

"Lho? Sasuke? Kenapa kau menghancurkannya? Aku kan mau melihat foto siapa itu…"rajuk Karin manja.

"Hn, aku pergi sebentar"gumam Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan Karin yang menggerutu ditinggal Sasuke.

"Karin, sudahlah…"Juugo mengingatkan Karin dengan tatapan sudahlah-biarkan-sasuke-sendiri.

"Huh, aku benar-benar penasaran foto itu foto siapa…! Hei, bodoh! Kau lihat kan siapa orang di foto itu?"Karin berteriak ke arah Suigetsu yang sedang mengambang di kolam air terjun itu.

"Haa, tentu saja! Tapi aku takkan memberitahukannya padamu, wanita pemarah!"Suigetsu tertawa jahil lalu menyelam sesegera mungkin.

"DASAR HIU BODOOOOOOH!!!!!!!"

Suigetsu tertawa tanpa suara dari dalam air. Lalu ia memikirkan foto yang dilihatnya tadi.

Foto Sasuke, dengan dua pria yang masing-masing berambut perak dan kuning. Dan seorang gadis berambut pink.

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku memandang Konoha dari puncak pohon yang kunaiki. Tidak berubah. Sejak bertahun-bertahun sejak aku pergi. Tapi aku tahu banyak yang berubah dari sana. Sesuatu yang takkan terlihat dari kejauhan seperti ini.

Naruto. Kakashi-sensei. Sakura.

Naruto, yang aku tahu semakin kuat. Kudengar ia berguru pada sennin Jiraiya yang terkenal dengan sebutan Trio Ninja Konoha dengan Orochimaru dan Tsunade.

Kakashi-sensei. Tak banyak yang kuketahui tentangnya. Hanya saja aku tahu sejak dulu kalau ia kuat.

Sakura. Gadis lemah yang mengantar kepergianku dari Konoha. Bagaimana kabarnya?

Bingkai foto itu aku yakin berasal dari Konoha. Entah siapa yang melemparnya sejauh itu hingga mengenai Suigetsu. Kemungkinannya hanya Naruto dan Sakura, karena Kakashi-sensei kuyakin tidak mungkin melakukannya. Siapa?

Siapa yang berniat membuang kenangannya denganku?

**Normal POV**

Sakura dan Naruto makan bersama di Ichiraku ramen hari ini. Ayame nee-chan sepertinya membuat menu ramen baru untuk merayakan keberhasilan Naruto melawan Pain.

"Ramen Kari Udon? Gratis untukku, Ayame nee-chan?"Naruto terlihat sangat senang dan menatap Ayame nee-chan dengan puppy eyes.

"Iya, Naruto. Untuk berterimakasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan Konoha!"Ayame nee-chan tersenyum tulus. Ia berbalik memandang Sakura, "Untukmu juga, Sakura-chan karena kau menyembuhkan orang-orang"

"Ah, terima kasih Ayame nee-chan"Sakura membalas senyuman Ayame nee-chan.

"Ayo Sakura-chan, makan ramennya! Enak sekali lho!"Naruto memakan ramennya dengan lahap.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, memandang sahabatnya yang selalu ceria itu. Naruto menyadari Sakura tidak menyentuh ramennya sedikit pun.

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau tidak memakannya? Kau sedang tidak nafsu makan ya?"Naruto menatap Sakura cemas, mata biru sapphire nya menampakkan kekhawatiran.

"Kau saja yang makan ramenku, Naruto…" Sakura menyodorkan ramennya ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak, Sakura-chan… Itu ramenmu, cepat makan! Aku tahu kau sibuk dan tidak makan teratur akhir-akhir ini…"Naruto menyodorkan ramen Sakura kembali ke padanya.

"Baiklah…"Sakura mulai memakan ramennya, pikirannya melayang keluar kedai. Ia sama sekali tak memikirkan ramen yang tengah dilahapnya, meskipun ramen itu memang sangat lezat.

"Sakura-chan, kalau makan jangan melamun… Nanti kau tersedak"Ucapan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Eh?"Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"Naruto terdengar serius, tak terdengar lagi nada-nada bercanda yang biasa ia dengungkan.

"Itu… Entahlah. Hanya saja, aku jadi teringat beberapa hal yang tak seharusnya kuingat"Sakura menyudahi acara makan ramennya dan tertunduk lesu.

"Sakura-chan…"Naruto tak mampu berbicara lagi, ia hanya merangkul Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

**Sakura's POV**

Sinar matahari membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku terkejut mendapati diriku sudah ada di ranjangku. Seingatku, aku berada bersama Naruto di keda ramen. Pasti aku tertidur dan ia menggendongku ke rumah.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?"Ibu melangkah memasuki kamarku. Ia membawa roti dan susu di nampan. Sarapanku, tebakku.

Aku menggeliat dari ranjangku, dan duduk di samping Ibuku. "Tentu saja aku sudah bangun, Bu…"tukasku, meraih roti yang ada di nampan. Ibu langsung menepis tanganku.

"Enak saja! Ini bukan untukmu! Berikan ini pada Naruto! Kasihan sekali dia, ia langsung tertidur di sofa setelah menggendongmu pulang…"Ibu menatapku tajam.

"Benarkah? Dimana dia,Bu?"tanyaku. Aku mengambil alih nampan itu dari tangan Ibuku. Ibuku memutar bola matanya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ia ada di sofa, masih tertidur pulas. Kau bangunkan saja dia"gumam Ibu sambil berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari kamarku.

Aku bangkit sambil membawa nampan dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Mataku menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa. Ia lucu sekali. Wajahnya benar-benar polos dan tenang. Naruto, seandainya kau tidak perlu bertarung…

"Naruto… ayo bangun! Naruto!"Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto. Naruto mengerang, "Eengh… Sebentar lagi…"

"Hei, bangun! Kau pikir kau tidur dimana? Ini rumahku!" Aku berteriak hingga Naruto terkejut dan terjatuh dari sofa. "Waaa! Aduh, Sakura-chan…"Naruto meringis kesakitan.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Ini sarapan untukmu, Ibuku yang membuatkannya untukmu". Aku menyodorkan nampan berisi sarapannya. Naruto tersenyum padaku.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan…"Naruto mulai melahap rotinya. "Oishii!"tukasnya girang.

"Roti buatan Ibuku memang enak. Oh,ya aku juga mau berterimakasih padamu karena sudah mengantarku pulang…"Aku duduk di samping Naruto, menatapnya melahap sarapannya.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih Sakura-chan. Mana mungkin kan aku membiarkanmu tertidur di Ichiraku Ramen?"Naruto tersenyum lagi, pipinya menggembung karena mulutnya penuh oleh roti. Membuatnya terlihat mirip Chouji.

"Bodoh, habiskan dulu makananmu!"Aku menjitak kepalanya pelan,sambil tetap duduk menemaninya menghabiskan sarapannya.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Aku sudah memutuskan membatalkan keputusan kita untuk menyerang Konoha"Aku mengumumkan hal yang telah kupikirkan seharian ini pada Juugo, Karin dan Suigetsu.

"Apa?! Tapi Sasuke, kita sudah membuat strategi dan.." Karin menghentikan omong kosongnya saat aku menatapnya tajam.

"Sebagai gantinya, kita akan membunuh semua para tetua Konoha…"Aku melanjutkan ucapanku. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Suigestsu menyeringai padaku.

"Ada yang mau kau katakan padaku?"Aku menatap Suigetsu.

"Apa perubahan rencanamu ini berkaitan dengan seseorang dari foto itu?"Ia menyeringai semakin lebar. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, aku sudah menaruh kusanagiku di lehernya, "Aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu…"

"Bunuh saja aku, takkan ada ruginya untukku dan kau"Suigetsu menatap kusanagiku di lehernya. "Tidak, setidaknya tidak sekarang"gumamku, menaruh kusanagiku lagi.

Suigetsu langsung menjauh dariku dan menerjunkan dirinya ke dalam kolam. "Suigetsu!"Juugo berteriak memanggil Suigetsu. Sementara Karin memandangku bingung.

"Juugo, biarkan Suigetsu pergi. Dia akan kembali"Aku menggumam. Aku menatap Karin sepersekian detik, dan ia mengangguk.

"Juugo… Saatnya kita pergi ke Konoha…"Karin memanggil Juugo yang masih berdiri di pinggir kolam dekat Suigetsu terjun tadi. Juugo melangkah sedih meninggalkan kolam itu dan menghampiri Karin.

Aku melangkah, secepat mungkin menuju Konoha.

**TBC..**

**Wee, lumayan panjang juga ya. Akhirnya Hikari bisa bikin fic yang lumayan panjang juga. Hehehe, review pliss… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Taiki**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Sakura H & ?**

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Taiki **© **Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

**^^Happy Reading^^**

**Chapter 2**

Keributan terdengar dari gerbang Konoha. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu terjadi disana? Sakura melihat banyak ANBU di sekitar rumah sakit. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Chouji sampai Konohamaru pun langsung mengikuti para ANBU menuju gerbang Konoha. Kabarnya, ada penyusup memasuki wilayah Konoha.

Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa sangat ketakutan. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Jemarinya bergetar, dan keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Syukurlah, Hinata datang untuk menemaninya.

"Kau tidak sibuk, Hinata?" Sakura berbasa-basi pada gadis bermata biru langit dengan semburat ungu yang indah itu.

Hinata menggeleng, " Ti-tidak kok, Sa-Sakura chan…" Seperti biasa, ia gugup saat berbicara. Manis sekali.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi di gerbang Konoha?" Sakura bertanya, berusaha mencari informasi. Hinata cukup mengetahui kondisi desa, Byakugannya amat berguna dan sering dimanfaatkan dalam berbagai misi.

"Ku-kudengar… Ada penyusup… Ju-jumlahnya diperkirakan 4 orang…" Hinata menjelaskan, sorot matanya terlihat cemas.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Hinata pasti mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Dasar Naruto bodoh, dia tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Hinata padanya, dan malah mengejar-ngejar Sakura.

Sakura melanjutkan tugasnya untuk memeriksa pasien satu persatu, sementara Hinata mengekor dengan setia di belakangnya.

Beberapa jam berlalu begitu cepatnya, Sakura dan Hinata telah selesai memeriksa seluruh pasien. Merasa lapar, Sakura mengajak Hinata makan siang.

"Sa-Sakura chan, kalau tidak keberatan, a-aku bawa bento…" Hinata menawarkan, sambil memperlihatkan bento yang ia bawa.

Sakura tersenyum, " Tidak, bento itu untuk Naruto kan?"

"Eh?" Wajah Hinata berubah menjadi seperti udang rebus, ia mulai gelagapan.

"Ayolah, cepat berikan pada Naruto!" Sakura mendorong Hinata, memberinya sedikit dorongan. Jiwa pemalu yang dimilikinya menjadi penghambat.

"Arigato, Sakura chan…" Hinata tersenyum malu, lalu melangkah menuju gerbang Konoha, wajahnya semakin merah.

Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam, baginya Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat baik untuk Naruto. Naruto pasti akan bahagia jika bersama Hinata.

"Aaah, lebih baik aku makan siang di tempat yang teduh…" Sakura berjalan, mencari tempat yang rindang di bawah pohon. Ia tersenyum antusias mendapati sebuah pohon sakura yang bunganya mekar.

"Wah, beruntung sekali aku menemukan pohon ini. Padahal sekarang bukan musimnya pohon sakura mekar…" Sakura berlarian mendekati pohon sakura itu dan duduk di bawahnya. Perasaan damai menyelimutinya, namun ada setitik rasa kesepian menghampirinya. Naruto dan Hinata bersama-sama, sedangkan dia mungkin akan selamanya sendirian.

Air mata menetes perlahan dari kedua bola mata emeraldnya, tanpa disadarinya.

Naruto masih mengamati gerbang dengan seksama, meskipun teman-temannya sudah berpencar ke arah yang berbeda. Mata biru sapphirenya terlihat lelah, tapi ia tetap bertahan di gerbang.

Suara lembut seorang gadis membuatnya terlonjak kaget. "Naruto kun…"

"Eh?! Hinata? Ada apa?" Naruto memandang gadis itu bingung.

"A-aku membuat bento untukmu…" Jelas sekali Hinata mati-matian mengucapkan satu kalimat itu. Wajahnya benar-benar menyerupai udang rebus sekarang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya agar Naruto tak melihatnya.

Tangannya terulur, menyerahkan bento itu pada Naruto.

"Hee?! Arigato, Hinata! Wah, kelihatannya bento buatanmu sangat lezat ya?" Naruto terlihat sangat senang menerima bento dari Hinata.

Sementara Hinata tetap menundukkan kepalanya, sambil terkadang melirik Naruto yang tengah memakan bento buatannya.

Naruto melahap bento itu dengan lahap, seperti orang yang baru pertama kali makan bento.

"Haaa!! Lezat sekali!! Kau benar-benar pandai memasak, Hinata!" ujar Naruto setelah menyantap bento dari Hinata.

"Arigato, Na-Naruto kun…" Hinata tersenyum malu mendengar pujian Naruto. Dalam hatinya, ia bertekad akan selalu membuat bento untuk Naruto mulai sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyangka shinobi Konoha mudah sekali tertipu oleh penyamaran yang kita lakukan. Bodoh!" Karin tertawa senang saat Tim Hebi berhasil menyusup ke dalam Konoha.

"Tapi kita tidak boleh lengah, Karin. Mungkin saja, mereka sedang melacak jejak kita…" Juugo memperingatkan.

"Hn, cepat kita cari tempat untuk menyamarkan bau kita" Sasuke memerintahkan.

Mereka melesat dengan lincahnya melewati setiap pepohonan, berusaha mencari tempat yang baunya cukup tajam sehingga mereka tidak bisa terdeteksi.

"Disana! Baunya cukup tajam, seperti bunga sakura…" Karin menunjuk sebuah pohon besar. Pohon sakura.

Juugo dan Sasuke langsung mengikuti Karin dan mendarat di pohon itu.

"Ah,sial! Aku tidak melihat gadis ini tadi…" Karin mendecak saat melihat seorang gadis tertidur di bawah pohon itu.

"Kita bunuh saja" Karin langsung menyiapkan serangannya, saat dirasakan tangannya ditahan oleh sepasang tangan lain.

"Hentikan. Aku yang memimpin tim ini. Aku yang berhak menentukan nasib gadis ini" Sasuke menatap tajam Karin, wajahnya lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ini membuat nyali Karin langsung menciut dan menjauhi gadis itu.

"Biarkan gadis ini tidur, membunuhnya akan membuat Konoha mengetahui kalau kita ada disini" Sasuke bergumam, sambil menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam.

"Tapi, tempts ini…" Karin berusaha membantah.

"Cari tempat lain. Sekarang juga" Sasuke langsung melesat meninggalkan tempat itu. Diikuti Karin dan Juugo.

"Nggh… Ah, aku tertidur berapa lama?" Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap langit yang berwarna oranye keunguan. Sudah sore. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya, dan mendesah.

Mendadak ia dikejutkan oleh gonggongan anjing, yang ternyata Akamaru.

"Sakura?!" Kiba berteriak bingung.

"Ki..Kiba? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura, seraya merapikan bajunya yang berantakan karena tertidur tadi.

"Aku sedang melacak penyusup itu, dan tahukah kau? Akamaru mengenali baunya! Bau Sasuke! Dan bau itu mengarah kesini!" Kiba menjelaskan, sementara Akamaru mengendus-ngendus tanah.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Sasuke?"

"Iya, kau melihatnya tidak?" Suara Kiba terdengar tidak sabar.

"Tidak, aku tertidur…" Sakura menjawab dengan pelan, pikirannya mendadak kosong.

"Begitu, setidaknya dia tidak menyentuhmu. Beruntung sekali kau, berarti bukan kau targetnya… Oh ya, Naruto mencarimu sejak tadi… Aku akan pergi mencari lagi…" Kiba dan Akamaru langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sakura masih terdiam tak percaya. Sasuke tadi ada disini? Bersamaku? Di tempat ini?

"Sakuraaaa!!!" Teriakan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Matanya menangkap sosok Sakura yang mematung di bawah pohon sakura dan langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Sakura chan, darimana saja kau? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi tahu! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto memandang Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya diam mematung.

"Hei, Sakura chan? Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto merengkuh bahu Sakura, mengguncang-guncangkannya.

Namun, Sakura tetap tak bereaksi. Matanya tetap kosong.

"Sakura?" Naruto menggumam. Ia terhenyak saat sebulir air mata turun dari mata Sakura yang kosong.

Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura, " Apa yang terjadi?! Katakan!"

"Tidaaak! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura menjerit, sambil mendorong Naruto menjauhinya.

"Sakura? Kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto, ia benar-benar cemas dan bingung dengan Sakura.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya!!" Sakura berlari ke arah Hutan Terlarang, ia melompati pepohonan dengan secepat kilat, sementara air mata masih mengaliri wajahnya.

Naruto langsung mengejar Sakura, " Tunggu, Sakura! Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia tetap melompati setiap pepohonan, dengan secercah harapan bahwa ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Ada yang mengejar kita!" Karin berteriak, memberitahu Juugo dan Sasuke.

"Berapa?" Sasuke menoleh pada Karin, matanya tidak memancarkan keterkejutan apapun. Ia tetap melompati setiap pepohonan dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Dua. Satu sepertinya seorang medic-nin sepertiku dan satu lagi, cakranya… cukup kuat…" Karin menelan ludah, ia sebenarnya menghindari adanya pertarungan. Melihat Sasuke terluka itu sangat tidak menyenangkan untuknya.

"Kuat?" Juugo tersenyum. Sementara Sasuke tidak berkomentar.

"Semakin dekat… Bagaimana Sasuke?" Karin memandang wajah Sasuke yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kita berhenti… Aku ingin menemui mereka…"

**To be Continued**

**Gomen ne… Hikari baru apdet Taiki sekarang. Abis, jujur aja gak ada ide buat fic ini… Pendek banget lagi ya? Aduh, gomen gomen gomen… Review yah???**


	3. Chapter 3

**TAIKI**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.**

**Warning : Typo (selalu), Semi-Canon/Canon**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Taiki belongs to Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

**Don't like, Don't Read!**

**~Happy Reading~**

…

**Chapter 3**

"Mereka datang. Dua orang." Karin bergumam, matanya memandang lurus ke depan. Menanti kedatangan dua orang yang Tim Taka tunggu. Juugo tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke dan Karin. Suigetsu masih belum muncul. Entah apa yang ia lakukan.

Naruto dan Sakura melompati pepohonan dengan lebih cepat, terutama Sakura. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Helaan napasnya begitu cepat, sementara Naruto terlihat begitu cemas. Ia tak hentinya menatap kunoichi yang melompat di depannya itu.

**SRAAAK**

Sakura memijakkan kakinya pada batang pohon yang cukup besar dan kuat, saat ia melihat siapa yang berada di depannya. Seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa bumi berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Naruto yang mengekor di belakangnya juga terkesiap dan berhenti di sampingnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, ya" Suara yang sangat Sakura kenali itu berdenting bak lonceng yang digerakkan. Sakura hanya mampu terpaku menatap mata onyx yang kini berbalik menatapnya. Mata onyx itu mendadak berubah menjadi mata berwarna merah darah. Sharingan.

"Sakura!" Naruto melompat ke arah Sakura sambil menutup mata emerald gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya membopong gadis itu. Sakura masih terdiam dan tangannya terasa lemas, ia syok. Pria yang dinantikannya selama ini… **Seperti ini kah?**

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kau begitu cepat sekarang, Naruto" gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai pada Naruto. Ekspresi yang ada di wajahnya begitu tak bisa di tebak. Naruto tak bisa mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya ada dalam pikiran Sasuke.

"Tapi masih kurang cepat." Begitu Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuh Sakura mendadak terlepas dari pelukan Naruto. Mata emeraldnya kosong, dan dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya sudah berada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Maaf ya, kujadikan dia sanderaku" Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dan langsung melesat pergi bersama Karin dan Juugo sambil menggendong Sakura. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Naruto mengejar mereka sambil berteriak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAN? KEMBALIKAN SAKURA!"

Namun Naruto kalah cepat dan mendadak Suigetsu sudah menghadang di depannya. Ia menggenggam sebuah pedang di tangannya. Pedang Samehada. Naruto tercekat melihat pedang Samehada di tangan Suigetsu, sehingga ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya mengejar Sasuke, Karin dan Juugo.

"Sayang sekali ya. Kau harus melawanku dulu…" Suigetsu tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang tajam dan runcing.

"Cih!" Naruto menggeram kesal.

~OoO~

"Kenapa kau membawa gadis itu, Sasuke? Itu'kan di luar rencana kita!" Karin mengomel. Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah rencana, ia hanya kesal melihat Sasuke menggendong gadis lain di depan matanya. Bahkan Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Juugo hanya terdiam, sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang, mengharapkan kehadiran Suigetsu. Juugo tampak senang sekali saat melihat sekelebat bayangan putih di belakangnya. "Kau lama sekali, Hiu Bodoh. Jinchuriki yang satu itu merepotkanmu? Bahkan dengan pedang Samehada sekalipun?" komentar Karin sinis. Matanya melirik pedang Samehada yang ditaruh Suigetu di punggungnya.

"Hei, dia Jinchuriki yang kuat! Lagipula Sasuke takkan senang aku membunuh temannya, kan? Jadi aku hanya mengisap chakranya saja" Suigetsu menyeringai pada Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menampakkan perubahan emosi apapun pada raut wajahnya.

'**Dasar stoic'** batin Suigetsu. Ia baru menyadari Sasuke menggendong seorang gadis. Berambut merah muda. Gadis di foto itu. Gadis itu sepertinya pingsan, atau berada dalam pengaruh genjutsu? Suigetsu kembali menyeringai. "Wah, kau menggendong seorang gadis yang sangat cantik ya? Kau lelah kan? Bagaimana kalau aku yang menggendong dia?"

Langkah Sasuke langsung terhenti, membuat Karin dan Juugo ikut berhenti dan memandangnya bingung. Sementara Suigetsu hanya tersenyum-senyum kecil menunggu reaksi pria paling stoic ini.

"Jangan…" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, mata Sharigannya aktif. Karin dan Juugo tampak sedikit ketakutan melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tidak biasanya ini. "Jangan ada yang menyentuh gadis ini, kecuali aku. Kalian mengerti ?" gumam Sasuke menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Yayaya, aku takkan menyentuhnya. Bisa-bisa mati aku." Suigetsu menghela napas bosan. Ia tak puas dengan reaksi Sasuke, ia pikir Sasuke akan berteriak-teriak. Sungguh pemuda yang sangat pintar mengendalikan emosinya, sayang ia tak bisa mengendalikan kebenciannya.

Karin langsung bad mood. Ia mulai membenci gadis yang bahkan belum pernah berbicara dengannya itu. Ia tahu gadis itu memiliki arti yang penting untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, selanjutnya apa rencanamu? Konoha pasti mencari gadis ini kan?" Juugo bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Sepertinya ia tak ingin penyakit ingin membunuhnya kambuh.

"Hn. Untuk sementara ini, kita akan menjauh dari Konoha" Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat pertanyaan Juugo.

"Oh ya Sasuke, mengenai informasi tentang para tetua Konoha yang kau minta itu. Aku sudah menemukannya."

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mulai melompati beberapa pepohonan lagi. Juugo, Karin dan Suigetsu mengikuti.

"Itu… Tentang Danzou. Dia… Dialah yang memaksa Anikimu membunuh seluruh klan Uchiha."

~OoO~

"Na-Naruto kun? Kau sudah sadar?" Suara lembut Hinata membangunkan Naruto. Pria dengan kumis kucing di wajahnya perlahan membuka matanya, dan langsung limbung. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali di ranjang.

"AAAARGH! Betapa lemahnya aku! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pingsan di tangan manusia putih itu? Aku gagal menyelamatkan Sakura chan!" Naruto berteriak frustasi. Hinata tampak prihatin melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Naruto, Orang yang melawanmu itu memiliki pedang Samehada. Ia memiliki kemampuan mengonsumsi chakra melalui pedangnya. Chakramu nyaris habis jika saja Kiba dan Akamaru tidak datang menolongmu" tukas Shikamaru.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau dan Sakura bertindak sendirian mengejar Sasuke sih?" omel Kiba, sepertinya ia dan Akamaru juga terluka.

"Kau pikir aku bisa menghentikan Sakura chan? Aku takkan pernah bisa menghentikannya bertemu orang yang **paling dicintainya**" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam lututnya.

"Na-Naruto kun…" Hinata menatap Naruto, ia benar-benar mengetahui siapa yang dicintai Naruto sekarang.

~OoO~

"Bagaimana kabar Naruto sekarang?" Tsunade menanyakan kabar anak penerusnya untuk menjadi Hokagenya itu pada Shizune.

"Buruk sekali, Tsunade-sama. Pertarungannya dengan salah seorang pria dari anggota rekrutan Uchiha Sasuke membuat aliran chakranya kacau. Pria itu memakai pedang Samehada" jelas Shizune.

Tsunade membelalakkan matanya. "Pedang Samehada? Bukankah Raikage yang memegang pedang itu sekarang?"

Shizune menunduk, "Saya juga tidak tahu, Tsunade-sama. Selain itu ada kabar buruk lainnya…"

Tsunade mengernyit bingung, "A-Apa?"

Shizune terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap mata Tsunade dalam-dalam. "Aku menyesal sekali memberitahukan hal ini padamu, Tsunade-sama. Murid didikanmu, **Haruno Sakura** telah dijadikan sandera oleh Tim Taka. Ia dibawa kabur Uchiha Sasuke dan teman-temannya."

Tsunade menggebrak meja kerjanya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. "APA KAU BILANG?"

~OoO~

"Kita istirahat dulu disini. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan" Sasuke memberi perintah pada anggota Tim Taka yang lain. Sementara ia menggendong Sakura dan membaringkannya di bawah pohon besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah padang rumput yang dijadikannya tempat beristirahatnya dan Tim Taka.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah gadis yang saat ini berada dalam pengaruh genjutsunya dan kemungkinan baru sadar besok pagi.

"Kenapa kau membawa gadis itu kemari?" Mendadak Suigetsu bersuara. Sasuke tak menyadari Suigetsu ada di belakangnya sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku ya? Apa kau terlalu sibuk dengan gadis itu?" Suigetsu terkekeh, entah ia sedang cari mati atau atau memang berniat memprovokasi Sasuke.

**SREEET**

Entah sejak kapan, Sasuke telah berada di belakang Suigetsu, dengan pedang Samehada di tangannya. Ia memain-mainkan pedang itu.

'**Sial. Kenapa dia selalu secepat itu sih?'** batin Suigetsu.

"Pedang yang bagus. Apa bisa kugunakan untuk merobek mulutmu?" Sasuke mengarahkan pedang itu ke arah wajah Suigetsu.

"Coba saja." Suigetsu menantang.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu pedang Samehada hanya bisa dipakai pemiliknya." Sasuke melemar pedang itu ke arah Suigetsu yang langsung ditangkap dengan tepat oleh Suigetsu.

"Berhentilah membuatku marah." Sasuke berujar dengan tajam pada Suigetsu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa berartinya gadis itu bagimu. Ternyata melebihi dugaanku, heh? Kasihan Karin" Suigetsu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan saling mengaitkannya.

"Kalau kau begitu menyukai Karin, kenapa tidak kau tidak mengajaknya kencan saja?" Sasuke bergumam. Ia tidak kelihatan sedang bercanda. Selalu terlihat serius.

"A-Apa maksudmu, hah?" Wajah Suigetsu berubah menjadi merah padam mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Hhh. Bodoh" Sasuke berjalan sambil melipat tangan di dada, dan berjalan meninggalkan Suigetsu yang masih tampak heboh di belakangnya.

"A-Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan!"

**Still To Be Continued~~**

**A/N :**

**UAAAAPAAAA! Apa ini? Fic gaje apa iniii? Sekian lama nganggurin ini fic, malah bertambah gaje ya~~ Padahal tadinya mau ditamatin sekarang dan bikin chara death. Tapi gag nemu idenya. Gomen ya adegan fight antara Naruto dan Suigetsu di skip. Abiss~~ gag tau gimana bikinnya *dilemparin kunai***

**Oh ya Tim Hebi kuganti jadi Tim Taka ya sekarang. Anggaplah yang kemarin adalah sebuah kekhilafan *dilemparin duit (?)***

**Nyadar gag Sakura gak ada dialog? Mau bikin dia syok abis soalnya. **

**Gomen gomen gomen ya, buat yang nungguin lanjutin fic ini. Lama banget soalnya saya banging. Bikin Canonnya. Tadinya udah mau discontinued, tapi Hikari udah janji gag mau sembarang publish trus maen discontinued aja.**

**Ngebacot deh jadinyaa. Tolong ripyunyaaaaa….**

**Makaseeee.**


End file.
